willysnlfandomcom_nl-20200214-history
Willys MB
De Willys MB is een Amerikaans oorlogsvoertuig en de afgewerkte versie van de Willys MA, geproduceerd van 1941 tot 1945. Het wordt gezien als het icoon van de Amerikaanse strijdkrachten in WOII. Na de wereldoorlog kwam er een aangepaste versie voor de gewone burgers: de Willys CJ-2A (Civilian Jeep). Zijn tegenstrijder in WOII was de duitste Volkswagen Kübelwagen. Geschiedenis Toen de Willys MA de ontwerperswedstrijd van het Amerikaanse leger tussen American Bantam en Ford , kreeg Willys-Overland een massaorder voor 16.000 Willys MA's. Daarna kreeg het bedrijf een vervolgorder. Willys-Overland integreerde de pluspunten van de Bantam jeep en Ford jeep in de Willys MA en ze hernoemden het voertuig tot de Willys MB. In oktober 1941 werd het duidelijk dat Willys-Overland de vraag naar MB's niet aankon en ze huurden Ford in om de MB's te produceren onder licentie. De Ford auto kreeg vervolgens de naam GPW toegewezen, waarin de W verwijst naar Willys. Willys-Overland produceerde 363.000 jeeps en Ford produceerde 280.000 jeeps. Ongeveer 51.000 exemplaren werden geëxporteerd naar de Sovjet-Unie onder het Lend-Lease programma. Gebruik In totaal zijn er 62.000 MB fabrieksmodellen geproduceerd tot en met 1945, en 8600 aangepaste modellen. De Willys MB Jeep werd onder de militairen geroemd om zijn lage kosten en groot vermogen. De Willys MB is tijdens de Tweede Wereldoorlog gebruikt over de hele wereld. Na het einde van de oorlog is zij nog een tiental jaar gebruikt om de vrede te bewaken. Nadat Amerika zijn strijdkrachten grotendeels terugtrok uit Europa, zijn veel Willy-jeeps op veilingen verkocht aan particulieren. Van deze geveilde Willy's rijden er nu nog een groot aantal rond als nostalgisch voertuig. Grille Willys heeft de eerste 25.000 MB jeeps gemaakt met een platte, ijzeren, gelaste "lat" radiator grille. Het was Ford die het ontwerp maakte van de inmiddels gekende, gleuf stalen rooster. Het nieuwe ontwerp was lichter, had minder metaal nodig en was goedkoper om te produceren. Bij de moderne Jeeps herken je nog steeds de typische grille en de ronde koplampen. thumb|left|270px Oorsprong van het woord "jeep" Eén verklaring van de oorsprong van het woord jeep situeert zich wanneer de prototypes getest worden op de militaire basis. De term "jeep" werd door de Amerikanen gegeven aan elk voertuig dat nog niet getest of gebruikt was. Een andere mogelijke verklaring in de stijgende populariteit van de naam "jeep" komt van het feit dat deze voertuigen redelijk wat indruk maakten op de soldaten, zoveel dat ze de voertuigen noemden naar Eugene the Jeep, een personage in de serie Popeye. Eugene the Jeep was Popeye's huisdier uit de jungle en was "smal, kon tussen dimensies bewegen en kon onoplosbare problemen oplossen." Begin 1941 hield Willys-Overland een persconferentie in Washington D.C., waarbij de kracht van het voertuig bewezen werd door de Capitol Steps op te rijden. Irving "Red" Hausmann, een testchauffeur in het Willys ontwikkelingsteam die het voertuig bestuurde tijdens de test in Camp Holabird, hoorde dat zijn soldaten het voertuig een jeep noemden. Hij werd aangenomen om naar het evenement te gaan en een demonstratierit te geven aan een groep hoogwaardigshedisbekleders, inclusief een verslaggever van de Washington Daily News. Toen de verslaggever vroeg wat voor voertuig het was, zei Hausmann ook dat het een Jeep was. Het artikel verscheen in de krant met een foto die een jeep toont die de Capitol Steps op reed en een beschrijft 'Jeep'. Hausmann zou dus waarschijnlijk het meest aanstootgevend geweest zijn voor het gebruik van deze nieuwe term. De naam Jeep zou ook van Fords versie van het voertuig kunnen geweest zijn: GP, daarvoor Gee P. Na-oorlogs Na de oorlog heeft Ford Willys onsuccesvol aangeklaagd voor de rechten van de term "Jeep", hierdoor kreeg Willys de volledige rechten. Vanaf 1945 heeft Willys zijn voertuig toegangelijk gemaakt voor het publiek met zijn CJ -versies (Civilian Jeep), hierdoor waren ze het eerste bedrijf dat vier-wielaangedreven voertuigen op de markt bracht. Gallerij MB01.jpg MB02.jpg MB03.jpg MB04.jpg MB05.jpg MB06.jpg MB07.jpg MB08.jpg MB09.jpg MB10.jpg MB11.jpg MB12.JPG MB13.jpg